epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Boron Detective/Epic Rap Battles of This is Bohring 3: Fictional Martial Artists vs Real Martial Artists
Welcome to another episode of Epic Rap Battles of This is Bohring! Today, we have fictional martial artists Yamcha (from Dragon Ball), Ryu (from Street Fighter) and Sun Wukong (from Chinese myths, most notably Journey to the West) against Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan and Jet Li. The reasons I chose the three prior is they all directly connect to Goku, with Yamcha having been mistaken for Goku multiple times, Ryu being a solemn version of Goku (energy attacks, weird punches and all), and Sun Wukong being the inspiration for Goku. Also, I made the iTunes cover, apologies for the somewhat poor quality. Plus, Lee, Yamcha and Chan make LOTS of Dragon Ball references, feel free to ask if you don't get anything. Also, first Sun Wukong battle, ever. Get rekt, Gravity. Casting for this one! Mike Diva as Bruce Lee Nice Peter as Yamcha Timothy DeLaGhetto as Jackie Chan David Odom as Ryu MC Jin as Jet Li EpicLLOYD as Sun Wukong Bruce Lee: Enter the Dragon! You don’t have the Balls to face me! And your death’s the only way you’re known from Z! My rhymes’ll hit you hardest right after I spit a diss! I guess that’s the benefits of my seamless lipsync! I went around the world, you took a Journey to the West So an actual tournament champion will put you to the test You’ll never qualify against Jeet Kun Do or Wang Chun I’ll defeat your whole karate school when I’m done! *Bruce Lee punches out Krillin* Yamcha: Aha! That verse was impressive, I’ll give you that But to the FIST OF THE WOLF FANG, Fists of Fury mean crap! And then I cranked it up to Gale force! And like a dub session What you’re about to pop next will be the wrong medicine. I surpassed Jackie Chun, and he took the title left by yo’ They better re-write the Lee’s part in this like it was the Crow I flow like Pu’ar tea, always hot but still ready to change With a single Ki Blast you're already out of the game! Jackie Chan: Let’s start the Rush Hour, because you really are a joke You’ll flunk in this rap fight, every Budokai you choke As you go down in this Big Brawl, realise we are the Twin Dragons You’re outranked by the other Police Story, what do you expect to happen? Couldn’t face the Monkey Stick and you’ll succumb to the Dragon Blade and you’re more Junior than the Cells and plants who leave you slain! Who Am I? I’m a Zodiac Killer both in and out of a scene! Come on! Best you did is turn into the Karate Kid off-screen! Ryu: Be wary! You have awoken a Surge of Murderous Intent! I’ll kick you so hard you’ll have more scar than chest! You cheapened martial arts in the name of the one who came before you But you shall go no further when this wannabe faces true Ryu! Evil Ryu: MY FIST CALLS OUT FOR BLOOD! Face a SHORYUKEN! Take down the demon dragon of gaming? Sure you can! Come to grips with First Strike as my first strike comes to grip AND SNAPS THE NECK OF THE LESSER LEE, LIKE A TWIG! Jet Li: You have come to fight a Hero, your soulstrikes will avail you naught Ryu Must Die. The Fist of Legend hits you down a notch. You best stick to the Street because you’re Expendable And when Fighting I’m Unleashed and sure to end it all Enter the Forbidden Kingdom and you’re sure to find Lees and Jackie Fearless, sure run you out of time You’ll be dying out like Shotokan, you’re as beefy as tofu I am The One to take down these wannabe Gokus! Sun Wukong: I go ten thousand li in a leap, imagine what I can do in a verse, It'll certainly go further than when you invaded my universe! I pissed on Buddha, how much more these "film gods"? It won't take a Journey to the West for me to beat your ratings off! I'm a king, got magic, the spirit of monkey is irrepressible! I'd go ape, but I'm more down and dirty if you want to get technical. They'd need even more special effects to look like you survived! I reached the end of the world, guess the wushu took a dive. The End: Who won? Martial Arts Actors (Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan and Jet Li) Martial Artists (Yamcha, Ryu, Evil Ryu and Sun Wukong) Category:Blog posts